steadfast
by sarcasmbender
Summary: A series of vignettes for Sukka Week 2013.
1. dreaming

Modern!AU Sukka. This will be a series of related vignettes for Sukka Week 2013. It's already Monday, and I'm from the eastern part of the globe so I think I'll be posting it a day earlier than the designated date. Ah well!

**Day 1**: Dreaming

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar. If I did, LoK will be swimming in Sukka spawn.

* * *

_dreaming - [verb]; a series of images, ideas, emotions, and sensations occurring involuntarily in the mind during certain stages of sleep_

He would never admit it, but he was as much of a dreamer like his little sister. He supposes it came from their rather poor background, this habit of wishful thinking and hoping; along with life blessing him with family and friends that supported (sometimes) and shot down (mostly) his "creative" ideas, and his good old friend The Universe, who made it its mission to perpetually rain on his parade.

At just 24 years old, he is currently living the life he had been dreaming of ever since. A good house, a great job, and even greater friends. And then he met Suki.

He didn't expect to fall in love, to find the other half of his being ; to be in that perpetual dream-like state of bliss.

Of course, his manly pride demands that he keep his romantic side a secret. But as he looks at Suki, auburn hair falling to her face and her tongue sticking out as concentrates on her work, he can't help but fall in love all over again (Seriously, if Katara ever knew how his current fantasies were like, she'd probably squeeze him to death. Then proceed to kill them all with an otherworldly screech of sappiness. Then demand all sorts of crazy apologies for being grossed out at every oogie-inducing moment she had with his best friend ).

He could never expect for it to dissolve into a nightmare, the kind that grips the heart and leaves you aching, _pantingcrying_ in the middle of night, with no promise of comfort as you fall back to oblivion.

x

Jolting awake, Sokka shot up from the couch with his chest aching and his cheeks wet. The chill of the room made him shiver worse as he buried his face to his hands, desperately trying not to sob_. It's just a dream, she's still here, she's not going anywhere._

He did not know how long he sat there, his ragged breathing and the steady beeping of machines the only sounds in the room. Still shaking slightly, he made his way to the center of the room, to the bed where the only thing keeping him hoping _wishingprayingbegging _lay. Gently, he took her frail hand in his, cradling it to his face as he gazed at her tired face, obscured by tubes. Tears stung his eyes once more as he pressed a soft kiss on the blue beanie she was currently wearing, whispering his mantra every night for the past few weeks.

_"You can't leave me now, okay baby? Please. Come back to me soon. I love you so, so much."_

All he wanted now was for the nightmare to stop and the dreams to come alive again.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Lemme know how I did. :) _


	2. fear

Modern!AU Sukka. This will be a series of related vignettes for Sukka Week 2013. I have a penchant for angst, and this is gonna be my first time writing it. And I'm planning on doing another set of prompts (if I could, I could probably have them up the week after SW) that's a non-linear and a lot fluffier!To make up for angst-coaster I have in mind for this baby.

Day 2: Fear

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar. 

* * *

_fear- [noun]; an unpleasant emotion caused by the belief that someone or something is dangerous, likely to cause pain, or a threat._

Fear is an emotion that Suki knows well, and has spent a majority of her life overcoming it as much as she can for the sake of others, and for hers as well. She overcame her fear of lightning to sit with her little brother in the middle of a storm. She had to get over her stage fright so she could snag a place on the martial arts squad and debate team (and quickly rose to captain on both, not bad for a rookie). She shed her irrational insecurities of how people may think about her, and continues to do so; shaping her into a confident young woman ready to take on whatever life may throw at her next.

But as she sat in the harsh white room, a cold wave of numbness washed over her as the doctor's soft voice rang through the room, as if multiplied a thousand times louder.

Acute Myelogenous Leukemia. Chemotherapy. Induction. Consolidation.

Cancer.

_Cancer._

Barely over 24 years old and already, she was tethering on the edge.

"…Suki? Suki. A lot of patients have overcome this. I promise you, we will do whatever it takes to get you better again." Soft eyes peered into hers sympathetically; she wondered how many times those words have been spoken aloud in this room, actually coming true? Still she clung to the empty hope they sparked, desperately trying to rein her chaotic emotions in.

She took the long way back home, hoping to buy some time to clear her head before facing her friends and breaking the news to them. Oh, her dearest friends…she slumped on her seat as she hoped that this won't be the last time she would be able to see Katara fuss over everyone's clothes, Toph sneaking vodka into Katara's gym bottle, Aang taking them to indie concerts, Zuko challenging her to who can hold the longest headstand. The first crippling wave of despair overcame her and she shook violently in the back of the cab, the driver looking at her worriedly through the mirror.

Of everything she managed to overcome, she could never shake her deep seated fear of being left alone.

As the cab rounded the corner, the house she shared with Sokka came to view. His bike was parked haphazardly again on the runway and the living room lights were on. Dimly, she could spot his silhouette through the curtains and dread washed over her again. Tears blurred her vision as she got out the cab and walked up the door, hands shaking on the handle. She can't face him yet, not like this.

She went inside quietly. Padded through the hallway. Saw him standing over the coffee table, muttering over bills. Met his bright eyes and wide smile, her whole world coming to a standstill as he noticed her expression, a concerned frown gracing his features.

"What's wrong Suki?"

The moment she heard his voice, the dam broke. _I can't do this. Not now. Not ever. Oh god…_

"S-Sokka…" A blur of blue, and his arms were around her at once, wiping away at her eyes. "Hey, hey, shhh. Calm down baby. What's wrong?"

"I...I've…" she struggled to speak through her sobs, clinging to his shirt as if her life depended on it. _It could have well have. _

"Suki, you're seriously scaring me now. Please tell me what's wrong", he said, sitting her down on the couch and kneeling in front of her as he tried to coax her to look at him. "I'm right here baby. I've gotcha. Just please, _please_, tell me what it is."

She looked back at him, and seeing the fear in his eyes broke her.

Shaky whispers. A face drained of all color, an already pale one shaking with trepidation. Deafening silence surrounded them for a moment, and all Suki can remember was the _nonononono, _sobs that synced with hers_, _how he clung_ ohsotight _it almost hurt, and how she tasted real fear that night.

* * *

So…yeah. I promise things get better soon for our lovely couple. Tell me what you think!


End file.
